


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.35

by MilesZheng



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng
Kudos: 1





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.35

CH.35

「真的可以嗎?我不希望你後悔」星伊撐在容仙上面問著  
「你的話，我願意」容仙雙手用力把星伊拉下來吻住她  
星伊已經耐不住心裡的慾火，在容仙的身體留下一點一點的吻痕，星伊慢慢的往下吻到容仙的頸間  
「唔~星…」容仙控制不住自己的呻吟從嘴流出，星伊聽到容仙的呻吟，越來越有感覺  
星伊一口氣把容仙的衣服撕開，先是慢慢地舔著容仙的肌膚，手慢慢的移到後面輕易的就解開扣子。星伊也不用手解，而是用牙齒慢慢的咬住，然後再往上拉，一看到容仙那豐滿的雙峰，星伊忍不住的吞了口口水。星伊慢慢舔吻著雙峰的肌膚，容仙的呻吟聲從來都沒有停過，已經用手摀住自己的嘴巴  
「寶貝，不要摀著，我要聽到你的呻吟我才會興奮，而且我的房間隔音很好，不用怕」星伊伸手把容仙的手拉下來，拉下來的同時，容仙的呻吟聲跟著流瀉而出  
「對!就是這樣，不要克制住，這樣對身體不好」星伊說完後馬上含住那雙峰上的蓓蕾，先是慢慢的舔弄著，隨之而來的是容仙控制不住的呻吟聲  
「唔~阿~~星…星…唔」容仙開始覺得害羞，第一次知道自己的身體能被這樣逗弄著  
星伊用著嘴巴含住蓓蕾，先用牙齒咬住那點再用舌頭靈活的撥弄著，而另一邊當然也沒有閒下來，星伊另一手一把握住粗魯的揉著時不時挑逗著那已經挺立的那點  
「阿~~星…星伊…癢」容仙一直覺得下面一直有癢癢的感覺而且還有東西流出來的感覺  
「哪裡癢?是這裡嗎?」星伊吻著頸間笑著問  
「唔~星伊~~~」容仙就好像要糖吃的小孩一樣，星伊停止所有動作就這樣趴在容仙上方看著容仙  
「怎麼了?我的寶貝」星伊笑得開心  
「癢…」容仙蠕動著全身  
「哪裡癢，是這裡嗎?」星伊摸著雙峰問著  
「下面…」容仙嘟著嘴  
「真可愛，我知道了!不准你再嘟嘴了，這樣我會控制不住的」星伊說完馬上吻住容仙的唇，而雙手馬上伸下去解開褲子，慢慢的拉開，容仙也很乖的讓星伊脫掉褲子  
「都濕了耶!寶貝」星伊說完還輕輕的撫過那已經潮濕的地帶  
「阿~星…」一撫過去，容仙就好像觸電一樣，不自覺地顫抖著  
「噓!現在是上坡路段，請繫好安全帶」星伊邊說邊脫下容仙的內褲，脫下的同時，一條透明銀絲跟著甩了出來  
星伊慢慢的靠近，先是拿起手邊的小枕頭把它墊在容仙的屁股下後，雙手一口氣掰開容仙的雙腿，雙手抱住大腿，先是直接一口氣含住那已經潮濕的小穴再用著靈活的小舌開始舔弄著敏感的豆豆，而容仙的尖叫從來沒停過。  
「恩~~阿~~~星伊….」容仙從不知道可以得到不一樣的感受  
星伊一邊舔弄著小穴一邊伸手揉捏著雙峰  
「星…星伊…我快…快到，唔~啊!!!」容仙話都還沒說完就有股快感衝上來，而一直舔弄著小穴的星伊，沒聽到容仙的呻吟，而繼續逗弄著小穴  
「星…星伊~」容仙叫著還在奮鬥的星伊  
「怎麼了?」星伊邊親吻小穴邊抬起頭來看容仙  
「舒服嗎?」星伊一根手指在小穴晃來晃去的，一副要進去又不進去樣  
「你…你要做什麼啊?」容仙問著在自己身下玩的人  
「我要繼續阿，準備好了嗎?」星伊歪著頭問著容仙  
「恩，我準備…啊~」星伊沒等到容仙說完話，食指直接刺了進去  
但星伊沒有馬上動作，是想讓容仙習慣再繼續  
「我要繼續囉!」星伊告知一聲後，手指慢慢的抽動著，讓容仙習慣這速度後，再放進一根手指  
「唔~星伊….」容仙感覺到小穴被塞的滿滿的  
星伊慢慢爬上來，一口氣吻住容仙的唇，而空閒的手直接搓揉著雙峰，三點攻下，也因為星伊吻住容仙的唇，而那呻吟聲只從空隙的嘴角宣洩而出  
「再撐一下，如果會痛要跟我說，知道嗎?」星伊在容仙耳邊說著  
「嗯!」容仙點點頭  
星伊慢慢的抽動著，再一口氣往裡面一刺，星伊知道那是什麼，所以一刺進去後就停在那裡沒動  
「痛….星伊」容仙流下了淚，星伊趕緊上前，但手指依然沒動  
「寶貝，還好嗎?要不我們停下來，不做了?」星伊看到容仙流淚就很心疼了  
「沒關係，好多了!」容仙起身親了星伊  
「那要繼續囉!」星伊親著容仙的眼睛，舔舐著剛剛留下的眼淚及淚痕  
「嗯!我早就繫好安全帶了」容仙雙手抱住星伊，兩人繼續剛剛的吻，星伊的手慢慢的動著  
「恩~~快…快點…星伊」容仙不自主的要星伊加快速度  
星伊也加快手的速度，另一手繼續撫著容仙的雙峰。完全退出後再深深的插入  
「阿~好爽…..星伊，好舒服」慢慢的容仙也放開了自己，把自己想的都說出來  
「好，我會讓你更舒服的」星伊開始賣力的抽動著  
「星…星伊…慢點….」容仙感覺到快要到頂點了，星伊也不管容仙，一直很賣力的抽動著  
「阿~~阿~~~星伊…..」容仙到了高潮，星伊慢慢的把手拿了出來，拿張衛生紙擦拭著  
「還好嗎?」星伊撫著容仙的臉  
「嗯!」容仙靠在星伊的懷裡，星伊也把容仙抱得緊緊  
「舒服嗎?」星伊吻著容仙的肩膀  
「恩…」容仙臉有點紅  
「那要不要去洗澡，全身黏呼呼的」星伊摸著容仙的身體問著  
「也好，那…抱我」容仙對著星伊伸手要他抱  
星伊當然沒有第二句話，一口氣就把容仙抱起來，往浴室走


End file.
